


Let Me Take You Home

by MatteaAM



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteaAM/pseuds/MatteaAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he turned left instead of right, she gave him questioning look.<br/>“I’m not leaving you alone in this state,” he said matter-of-factly, not looking away from the road for a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Jibbs story I have ever written. It was posted back in the September of '09. It's also the story that got me the most reviews. Despite that, this is not really the style I use any more.

Director Shepard was sitting in her office, rubbing her temples; her eyelids growing heavier with each second. Her desk was covered with all the paperwork needing to be done ASAP. She took a deep breath, put her hands on the back of her neck, tilted her head back, and leaned into the chair. The loud sound of the door being opened startled her. She looked up, even though she already knew who it was. Only one person disrespected her door like that.

"How may I help you, Agent Gibbs?"

"You still here?" He asked, ignoring her question.

She looked at him blankly, her eyebrow raised. Sometimes he asked the most ridiculous questions. She yawned despite herself, and cursed herself for it. She knew exactly what was coming next.

"When was the last time you ate or slept?" – Gibbs asked, demanding the answer this time.

"I'm fine, Jethro. No need to worry about me," - she answered, slowly losing her patience.

" _When?_ " His voice rose in pitch.

She sighed and looked at her watch, doing the math in her head.

"About…48 hours ago," she concluded.

Gibbs looked at her, now really worried. _She hadn't eaten or slept in 48 hours?_ Knowing her as he did, that was a very bad thing. His situation wasn't any better – he also hadn't slept in two days and all he'd consumed was coffee - but he was stronger than her.

"C'mon. I'll drive you home," he said simply.

"I still have to finish this paper work, Jethro. Besides, I told you I'm fine!"

But as she stood to escort him out of her office, her head spun. Blackness covered her eyes, and her knees let her down. Less than a second later she felt a strong hand on her arm putting her slowly back to her chair.

Gibbs's blood ran cold when she swayed, and he reached for her instinctively. She wasn't fine, and he had to get her home.

"Yeah, I can see how fine you are," he said sarcastically.

"I am fine, Jethro. I just need a refill. And I can't go home until I'm done wit-", - but she was cut off when his strong arms lifted her off her chair. She stood right in front of him, looking into his blue eyes; seeing worry and something she interpreted as exhaustion. She knew well enough that he hadn't slept either, but she also knew he could take it better. And that resistance was pointless. So she let him lead her out of her office and down to the garage. Besides, she was exhausted to the point where she could hardly keep her eyes open and so hungry she was afraid her stomach might start digesting itself.

A few minutes later she was sitting in the front seat of his car, driving through the night towards her bed. She was actually looking forward to lying down – unable to think about all the paperwork that should be done by tomorrow. When he turned left instead of right, she gave him questioning look.

"I'm not leaving you alone in this state," he said matter-of-factly, not looking away from the road for a second.

She was way too tired to say anything, much less fight with him, so she just sighed and closed her eyes. Gibbs looked at her when he stopped the car in his driveway. She was looking so peaceful now that she was asleep. Her _Director_ mask had come off, and she was once again her old self. Jenny. _His_ Jenny. He walked to the other side of the car and opened her door.

"Jen, we're here," he whispered, touching her face gently. She didn't move. " _Jenny,_ " he whispered a bit louder.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him tiredly. He smiled at her, then took her hand and helped her out of the car. He led her to his bedroom – a room he hardly ever used. She sat on the bed as he walked out, only to return few moments later with something in his hand.

"Here, you can use this," he said as he handed her the gray mass. "I'm gonna make us something to eat".

With that he walked back downstairs. Jen looked at the gray thing in her hand, slowly opening it up. It was his NIS T-shirt. She smiled softly, putting it under her nose and taking a deep breath. It smelled of … Jethro. It was a mixture of coffee, sawdust, bourbon and something that was unexplainable. Something that was simply him. Simply _Jethro_. She knew that smell all too well. It still lingered on her skin and in her nose, no matter how many years passed by. She slowly took off her black pumps, gray suit and black shirt, throwing them without thinking on the floor piece by piece. She finally unclasped her black lacy bra and slipped into the gray T-shirt. As she put it on she felt the smell surround her and felt dizzy. Or maybe it was exhaustion and hunger. She really didn't care anymore at this point. She removed the cover and curled up in his bed, his pillow smelling of him, even if he wasn't sleeping on it. She drifted off in the matter of seconds.

Gibbs was struggling to prepare something eatable but he wasn't doing too well, as he had nothing suitable in his kitchen. He sighed, thinking of the fact that Jenny was in his T-shirt, in his bed. Throwing down the leftovers of the take out from a week ago, he went upstairs to tell her they'd have to order in, only to find her sound asleep. He looked at her for some time, taking in her half naked body, before picking up her clothes and putting them on the armchair in the corner of the room. He then slowly walked to her, crouching down next to the bed. He removed a strand of hair from her face and pulled the cover over her. She shifted slightly, but continued sleeping. He smiled, touching her face gently with his fingers, looking longingly towards the empty side of his bed. He kissed her temple, his lips lingering a bit longer than they were supposed to. As he was getting up to go work on his boat, she grabbed his hand. He looked at her, surprised. He'd been sure she was sleeping.

"Stay," she mumbled sleepily.

He looked at her for few more moments before walking to the other side of the bed and lying next to her. She shifted towards him, seeking his presence. He hugged her from behind, pulling her into his arms. Now it was completely pointless even trying to sleep. With her so close to him, there was no way he could.

She shifted and turned all night long. First she turned on her back, his arm across her abdomen. Then she moved left and right, finally turning on her stomach. She definitely looked as if she was having a bad dream. Her face was tense, as were her muscles. He put his hand on her back, and whispered her name a couple of times before he felt her muscles relax. He lay on his left side, watching her sleep. She finally shifted on her right and snuggled up to him, her head under his chin. She took a deep breath, as if smelling him. He smiled softly, remembering it was her favorite position to fall asleep in Paris. As he was tracing soothing circles with his hand on her back, he whispered ' _I love you_ ' in her hair. And only when he felt her muscles stiffen under his touch, did he realize she wasn't really sleeping.

* * *

  **\- THE END -**


End file.
